Our goal is to develop a state of the art IRB module which is fully integrated into the Massachusetts of Technology's (MIT) Coeus application and, at the same timewith modification, can be used as a best practices, independent, self-standing IRB module for non-Coeus institutions. In doing so, MIT will collaborate with other institutions (Dartmouth College, University of California - Los Angeles, Princeton University, Yale University, University of North Carolina - Chapel Hill and Wayne State University) who are currently involved in the design of Phase I (being developed and funded by MIT) of that IRB module. This new modules (known as Phase II in this application) will be implemented as enhancements to the new Phase I module currently being developed and will become available to all Coeus licensed universities.